


Parties, Burgers and Sleepovers

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dean to the Rescue, Fluff, M/M, Slash, burgers fix all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas?” Dean noticed the other man who seemed to be in a big hurry to get away. “Hey Cas,” Dean jogged after the retreating figure, grabbing Castiel by the arm and turning him around. They weren’t really friends but an instinct inside Dean made him go after the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties, Burgers and Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Been so busy with uni that I forgot I wrote this one a month ago. Hope you all enjoy it.

“This party better be as good as you say,” Dean joked as he and his best friend were heading up the driveway. They were a good two hours late but neither of them really cared. Late arrival was their specialty.

“Brother have I ever let you down?” Benny replied as they made it to the front steps. He wasn’t paying much attention as another figure pushed past him. “Hey where’s the fire?”

“Cas?” Dean noticed the other man who seemed to be in a big hurry to get away. “Hey Cas,” Dean jogged after the retreating figure, grabbing Castiel by the arm and turning him around. They weren’t really friends but an instinct inside Dean made him go after the other man.

“Let me go,” Castiel struggled but he couldn’t break the grip around his arm. 

A mixture of streetlights and the porch-light let Dean see that Castiel had been crying. “Not until you tell me what's wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Castiel hissed. 

Benny looked around to make sure the three of them were alone. “You are safe here little man.”

Castiel sucked in a deep breath and sobbed, but he refused to start crying again. 

“Do you want to go back inside and get a drink of wa-” Dean tried to ask.

“No!” Castiel bit back. “You can’t make me go back in there.”

Dean and Benny were equally confused as they looked at the house. It was just a regular end of baseball season break-up party. Nothing but innocent high school seniors blowing off some steam and celebrating.

“Why don’t you tell us what happened?” Dean realized he was still gripping Castiel’s arm tightly so he relaxed his hand but still didn’t let go.

Castiel inhaled another deep breath. “It was a game.”

“What was?” A look of concern covered Dean’s face.

“They tormented us,” Castiel looked down at his feet. “Chuck and Kevin got away but I went to the bathroom, when I noticed the texts on my phone and when I reached the lounge room it was just them,” he paused.

“Just who?” Benny probed.

“Azazel, Crowley, Lucifer,” Castiel. There were several others inside but those three were the ringleaders. 

“I am going to beat the shit out of all of them,” Dean barked, turning towards the house.

Benny stepped in front of him. “Brother, think this through. There’s got to be at least twenty guys in there and only two of us. Besides I think the little guy here could use a ride home.”

Dean stopped and looked back at Castiel. Benny was right. This is not how he had envisaged his night. “Yeah you are right.” He let his anger subside. “You good?”

“I’ll walk home,” Benny shrugged. “It’s only three blocks and I might hit up the corner store on the way considering tonight turned out to be a bust.” They bumped fists. “Dean’s going to make sure you get home okay Cas.” With that Benny was gone down the footpath.

“Okay Cas you are with me,” Dean pulled his keys from his jacket. 

“Dean no,” Castiel protested. “I am okay, my sister Anna said she can pick me up around midnight.”

Dean frowned. “It’s 9:50pm dude. You’re not waiting out here that long. Now get your butt in the car.” He walked side by side with Castiel, their shoulders touching, until they reached the Impala. Once inside Dean noticed Castiel shrink inside himself. He really wanted to break the tension. He shared English with Castiel and always knew him to be an outgoing bubbly type of nerd. But this Castiel was sad and it broke Dean’s heart. “I’m thinking burgers.” Dean announced. 

“No,” Castiel replied. “I cannot inconvenience you anymore Dean thank you.”

“Nonsense,” Dean retorted. “There’s a place five minutes from here. A double bacon cheeseburger will fix you right up.” And for the first time that night Dean saw a faint smile etched on Castiel’s face.

Being so late parking wasn’t an issue as both boys strode inside the diner. They opted for a booth to give them some privacy. 

“These burgers are some of the best in town,” Dean proclaimed after ordering for the two of them.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Castiel grinned. “Burgers are my specialty.”

Dean beamed. “A man after my own heart,” he mused, causing Castiel to blush.

Luckily for Castiel they were interrupted by the waitress bringing them their food. 

“Well?” Dean asked waiting for Castiel to finish his first bite. 

“Oh my God Dean these are incredible,” Castiel nearly moaned as he took another bite. “They are almost as good as the ones at Ruby’s.” He turned nervous when Dean began to stare at him in mild shock. “What?”

“Ruby’s,” Dean repeated, cocking a brow.

“Yes down by the lake,” Castiel was feeling uneasy. “Why is there a problem?”

Dean beamed at him. “Yes there’s a problem Cas, you are telling me there’s a burger place in town that I haven’t been to?”

A weight lifted from his shoulders when Castiel realized Dean was just joking around with him. He returned the other man’s laugh. “I can take you there one day if you want?” Castiel immediately went silent realizing he’d basically just asked Dean out.

“Hell yes,” Dean smacked his hand against the table. “Next week, I’ll hold you to it.”

The topic quickly changed to school. Turns out Dean was quite good at maths and shop class, whereas Cas was good at everything bar PE. They were having fun until Castiel accidentally brought up the time Alistair hit him in the face with a dodge-ball only last week.

Dean shifted in his seat, his cheery demeanor gone. The easy going nature of their encounter had changed. Dean looked at Castiel with seriousness in his eyes. “Can I ask Cas, what did those assholes do to you tonight?” Dean didn’t want to bring the mood down but he had to know. He just had an overwhelming urge to protect Castiel, similar to the one he had for his younger brother Sam.

Castiel gripped his coke glass a little too tightly. “We are all invited, my friends and I. We thought it would be fun to attend one high school party before the end of senior year. At first things were going well,” but then Azazel showed up. The atmosphere changed immediately.” 

Dean’s face sunk. He genially felt bad for the other guy. 

“It started with name calling, nothing more than I usually get at school, until Meg told me I should just do the world a favor and cut myself.” Castiel fought back the tears. “I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face but when I came back my friends were gone. Kevin sent me a text message,” Castiel slid his phone across the table. ‘GET OUT!!!’ the text read. “But there were too many of them.”

“Did they,” Dean head was so full of rage he could barely speak. “Did they hurt you?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, they started shoving me around but by some miracle everyone was distracted by Pamela when she threw up all over the sofa. I used that to get away, which is when I saw you.”

“I’m sorry Cas, if only I’d gotten there earlier, Benny and I could have,” another shake of Castiel’s head cut Dean off.

“Please Dean this isn’t your fault. I’m just glad you arrived when you did,” Castiel smiled.

“Me too,” Dean reached out and placed his hand over Castiel’s. “Did you want to go home now?”

“I don’t know if I am ready to face the thousands of probing questions from my brother Gabriel, he can be overbearing.”

“You could come back to mine,” Dean offered. “My brother’s at his girlfriend’s house and my dad is away for work, it’s just me and my mom and she won’t care.”

Castiel blushed at the offer. “I couldn’t impose Dean really you’ve done too much already.”

“It’s no problem Cas, you’re staying and that’s final.” Dean reach out for his wallet and let some money on the counter. “Come on.”

The ride back to Dean’s place was uneasy but he managed to lighten the mood by Castiel about TV. They got into a heated discussion about The Walking Dead and Castiel stuck by his statement that Daryl was better than Rick.

With the Impala secure in the driveway the pair quietly made their way inside. 

“Mom must already be in bed,” Dean noted, as only one hallway light was left on for him. “Come on,” he led the other man upstairs. “Welcome,” Dean announced as he opened the door to his room. 

Castiel absorbed the various music posters that adorned the walls, he smirked a little when he saw the two Doctor Sexy posters in the corner. He made a mental note to ask Dean about that later. 

Dean rummaged through his drawers for a shirt and boxers for the other man to wear, whilst Castiel texted his sister to let her know he wouldn’t be needing a lift or coming home. “Try these on,” Dean chucked the clothes at Castiel and pointed to the bathroom across the hallway. 

With both men changed into their pajamas, Dean drew back the covers on his bed. “Which side do you want?” 

“What?” Castiel replied his face full of bewilderment.

“The bed,” Dean repeated. “I’m not going to let you sleep on the floor Cas. Besides it’s a double so there’s plenty of room.”

Blushing, Castiel opted for the right side of the bed. 

“Goodnight,” Dean yawned before switching off the bedside lamp, filling the room with darkness. A few minutes went by and he could feel the man fidgeting beside him. “What’s wrong Cas?” Dean didn’t bother getting up or turning the light back on.

“Nothing,” Castiel replied. “It’s just,” he continued. “Nothing.”

Dean shifted onto his side facing Castiel, but he was barely able to make out the outline of his body in the dark. “What is it?” 

“Why did you help me tonight Dean?” Castiel had wanted to ask that question all night. Dean and he went to the same school and shared English class together but they weren’t friends. They never hung out. So for Dean to be so concerned about his well-being was bugging him. Why did the other man care?

“Because I like you Cas,” Dean blurted his response before he could cowardly say something lame. It was too late to back out now. “I didn’t like the way those dicks treated you so I wanted to cheer you up.”

“Really?” Castiel’s tone sounded perplexed.

Dean huffed. “You know I only came tonight because Jo heard from your brother Gabriel that you would be at the party tonight and she told Benny who told me.” 

“You came for me?” Castiel frowned not knowing if he could believe the words or not.

“I was going to try talking to you and be all smooth like to impress you,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I was even going to break one of my rules and dance with you if you had wanted.”

Castiel blushed at the words. “Me?” He was having trouble forming full sentences. 

“Yes you,” Dean laughed at the other man’s awkwardness. “Ever since I heard your presentation on George Orwell last month I was hooked.” This was true. Dean had spent the last four weeks in awe of the nerdy little guy who sat in two rows in front of him in class. 

“So you waited till I was in your bed with the lights off before you decided to tell me this?” Castiel chuckled to himself.

“Well I didn’t plan this far ahead,” Dean mused. He didn’t move when he felt Castiel’s fingers trace his face and pause on his lips in the dark. Moments later Dean felt a pair of lips kissing him. 

“Thank you for tonight Dean,” Castiel said as they parted. 

“Anytime,” replied Dean, wrapping a protective arm around Castiel as the smaller man rested his head on Dean’s chest.


End file.
